This invention is generally directed to holders or carriers for packages or containers, and has particular reference to holders for plastic soft drink bottles.
Soft drink manufacturers have been introducing progressively larger capacity soft drink bottles with corresponding economies of scale. These bottles may be of two or three liter capacity (a four liter capacity is proposed), are made of plastic, and are of a generally large exterior diameter such that handling of the bottles to pour or otherwise manipulate them is somewhat difficult, especially for the elderly or for children. These high capacity bottles typically have a flange like projection from the bottle neck for purposes of strengthening the bottle and perhaps for other reasons.
It has been previously proposed to provide a reuseable handle or reuseable holder for soft drink bottles or the like. Some examples of such prior art are found in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 547,713, Courtenay, (1895) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 601,988, Smalley, (1898) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 622,862, Pierce, (1899) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 626,262, Wright, (1899) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,474, Mahnken, (1923) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,464,789, Ward, (1923) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,217, Milburn, (1935) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,744, Buys, (1940) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,309, Simpson, (1964) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,671, Conger, (1971) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,936, Killigrew, Jr., (1972) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,370, Lockhart et al., (1974) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,246, Thompson, (1981) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,826, Thompson, (1983) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,578, Schuler, (1983) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,043, Rais, (1984)